


Unconditionally

by harmonia_bloom



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Other, Paternal Instinct, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmonia_bloom/pseuds/harmonia_bloom
Summary: How did the hatred for the baby that almost caused the death of the woman he loved turned into adoration? The first meeting between Edward and Renesmée. Edward's POV. (Translation of Incondicional, by lilybraun)
Relationships: Edward Cullen & Renesmee Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan
Kudos: 43





	Unconditionally

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translation of "Incondicional", written by lilybraun in Portuguese.  
> Enjoy it!

Light pressure on the inside of her elbow. Another sigh. "Bella, I love you. Bella, I'm sorry."

That nefarious evening, the room was dark and stuffy. Carlisle, beside Bella, measured her pulse every moment, trying to find out what stage her transformation was. I, standing at my wife's feet, didn't know how to act. Her screams were razors to my ears. Her fever burned me like fire. Her pains burned in me as if I were being transformed again. I couldn't stand to see her suffer like that anymore, because with each moan, each tremor, I felt more guilty - after all, it was my fault that she was in that situation. With each spasm, with each beat that her heart stopped giving, I wanted to die. I no longer had the strenght to see her dying. I needed to get out of that room.

Without thinking, without knowing what else to do, I left the room like a zombie, leaving Carlisle behind with a stunned look. 'Where is he going?', he thought, but I didn't know how to answer, and if I had known, I wouldn't have bothered. I passed through the open doors of my brothers' rooms - here, Emmett's baseball bats alongside Rosalie's scents; there, Jasper's books next to Alice's hat collection - without realizing where I was going. I went down the stairs still in silence, with the weight of the world on my shoulders. My confusion and fatigue were so great that, when I finished going down and entered the living room, I could not really understand the scene that was taking place in front of my eyes.

Everyone gathered around Rosalie. Alice, Jasper, Esme, Emmett, and, to my surprise, Jacob, made a semicircle around my beautiful sister, who held something tenderly in her lap, which they smiled at. Caught off guard, I couldn't help but read everyone's thoughts in the room - everything was about the small package on Rosalie's lap, and everyone confused me. They thought about how beautiful she was. They thought about how calm babies looked when they slept. They thought about how she smelled good. They thought about how the smell, although delicious, didn't cause thirst. They thought about how ridiculous it was for a bunch of goofy vampires to drool over a semi-human baby.

A baby.

It was then that I realized: Rosalie was carrying my daughter, mine and Bella's. That package was the little child who had almost killed the woman I love and had forced me to turn her into a vampire to save her. The cruel baby who had bitten his mother's breast to feed. A monster, as I was.

My first instinct was to rip her out of Rosalie's arms and break her small body into pieces before anyone could stop me. If I hadn't controlled myself, I probably would have done it, because my strength and speed wouldn't give others a chance. A moment later, I gave up on the idea. She wasn't just mine, she was also a part of Bella, and Bella loved her so much that she gave her life to keep the baby's. I couldn't hate something that Bella loved, and I couldn't kill a part of the woman that I loved.

Rosalie was the first to see me. When she raised her eyes from the baby in his lap, she found me and warned me of the danger it would be to move at that moment. She looked at me deeply and, knowing that I read her thoughts, ordered 'stay away, Edward. I know you hate her, but we love you, and we will not hesitate to hurt you to save you. ' The others looked at me then. Everyone's thinking was pretty much the same: they believed that I hated the baby. They believed that I blamed her for Bella being in that situation. They believed I wanted to kill her, and they warned me to stay away.

Upon learning that others thought as I had a few moments ago, I felt guilty for having been able to hate the fruit of my love and Bella's. Suddenly, I realized what had brought me there, so close to the child I believed I hated until a few seconds ago. With sincerity, I replied aloud, in an outburst tone:

"I don't hate her. From the moment I found out that Bella loved her, I haven't been able to hate her. I just want to... See her."

Everyone's expressions remained tense for a moment. Alice was the first to relax. I thought she saw something, but she thought of something else when she realized that I tried to read her thoughts ('ice cream ice cream ice cream'). She smiled as she whispered to Rosalie to give me the baby.

Rosalie was still reluctant for a moment. Against Jacob's will, who seemed to have been punched in the stomach, she took a step towards me and stopped. She seemed nervous when she spoke.

\- Edward, there is something you need to know about the child. She is special. She's not like a normal child. I know, you noticed it the day she was born, but there's more. She is different from everyone you know or met.

She slept peacefully on her aunt's lap. Two and a half days old, she was the size of a six-month-old human baby. I recognized the copper of my hair in her curls, Bella's mouth on her lips, and the shape of her face was the same as someone I had loved for a long time, but whom I no longer remembered - my mother.

I held her as gently as I could against my chest. I didn't know what to say. She was beautiful, perfect, and I felt like a fool for thinking that I ever hated her. My daughter was a small miracle in my world.

I continued to watch her, amazed. I felt the warmth and sweet scent, slightly like Bella's, which emanated from her small body against mine, heard the quick throbbing of her heart, as I memorized each perfect line of her beautiful face. When I least expected it, she opened her huge brown eyes to me and smiled. Seeing her eyes, my heart was filled with a love that I never thought I would feel for her. Those were Bella's eyes. She smiled shyly at me with her mouth full of baby teeth, making two dimples form in her cheeks. Then, to my surprise, she deliberately touched my face, causing a small wave of electricity to flow from her little fingers to my cheek.

What popped into my head then was something out of the ordinary. I saw nothing but a red background, but I heard my own voice saying something that I couldn't understand. The experience was short lived, but it blew my mind. "Was it you?", the little girl asked in my mind. "Yes, it was me," I replied aloud.

"Where is she?", Renesmée asked again. She touched my face with her little fingers again and showed me Bella's face, draining in blood and pain, but beaming at her.

"She's in the room. Soon she'll be able to come with you."

"Did I hurt her?", her beautiful chocolate-colored eyes looked anxious when he asked me that.

"Don't worry, dear. She'll be fine soon", I replied, running a hand through her copper hair.

She smiled again, without shyness, this time. She snuggled into my arms and closed her eyes, to go back to sleep full of color and movement.

I looked at her tenderly before returning her to Rosalie and going upstairs to continue watching Bella's transformation.

Finally, I had understood the reason for Bella's sacrifice, and realized how much it was worth giving up my life just to have that warm little face against my chest, how much it would be worth killing anyone, or even dying, just to keep the tranquility of your sleep.

Finally, I had learned to love as a father should: unconditionally.


End file.
